


"Oops." - aka Baby Loki Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: And surely baby dragons are even better!, Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, De-aged Loki (sort of), Fanart, Fluff and happiness, Gen, More Loki!dragon, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Loki says, "Yeah? Well I'm gonna turn myself into a dragon, and then you'll all be sorry!" </p><p>Only then the whole "big, scary, intimidating" part of that plan... doesn't quite work out as anticipated. On the plus side, it's still pretty effective, as defense mechanisms go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oops." - aka Baby Loki Dragon

Well. I'd expected Hawkeye!dragon to be the next I'd put up, since I'm nearly done with it. But then... my brain was eaten by fluff and happiness and _puppies._  (Because [this little guy ](http://i939.photobucket.com/albums/ad236/Rebekah_L_S/pillsbury.png)is going to be coming home to live with me in a couple of weeks. \o/) And this just had to come out.

 

So - what happens when magic and evil plans don't quite go right. Or go very right indeed, depending on your perspective. *g*

^.^

 

(Full-size painting is posted at my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Oops-aka-Baby-Loki-Dragon-315145325).)

 

More Avenger-dragons to come very soon!


End file.
